Life of Hiccup Una aventura extraordinaria
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: adaptación)Los padres de Hipo tienen un zoológico, que a diferencia de otros, en vez de animales, aquí hay… Dragones. Pero por razones económicas, inician una travesía que se verá truncada por la tragedia: una terrible tormenta hace naufragar el barco en el que viajaban, Ahora Hipo tendrá que sobrevivir en una balsa con el dragón más peligroso de todos… Lo llamamos "Furia nocturna"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Chimuelo nunca me ha dejado del todo. Jamás lo he olvidado. ¿Me atrevería a decir que le echo de menos? Pues sí, lo echo de menos. Me sigue apareciendo en sueños. En realidad, casi siempre son pesadillas, pesadillas moteadas de amor. Así es el enigma del corazón humano. Nunca he comprendido cómo pudo abandonarme de aquella forma tan poco ceremoniosa, sin tan siquiera un adiós, sin siquiera mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Es un dolor que me parte el alma como un hacha.

-Hipo.


	2. El escritor

Dean DeBlois es un escritor, pero sus últimos dos libros no tuvieron éxito.

Los críticos o bien estaban perplejos o lo condenaron al fracaso con elogios más bien tenues; así que los lectores lo pasaron por alto. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de hacer el payaso o el trapecista, todo el circo de los medios de comunicación fue en vano: el libro no se movió. En las librerías, las estanterías estaban repletas de libros, como niños en fila esperando jugar a béisbol o fútbol, y el mío era ese niño torpe y poco atlético que nadie quería en su equipo. Desapareció rápida y silenciosamente.

El fiasco tampoco lo afectó demasiado. Ya había empezado otra historia. Pero estaba inquieto. Y tenía algo de dinero.

Así que viajo a Noruega para encontrar inspiración.

El tema era bueno, las frases también, los personajes son tan reales que prácticamente requieren partidas de nacimiento. Ya tienes el esquema de un argumento magnífico, sencillo y apasionante. Ha investigado afondo y tiene los hechos históricos, sociales, climáticos y culinarios necesarios para darle a su historia un aire auténtico. Los diálogos son ágiles y crujen detención. Las descripciones están repletas de color, contraste y detalles reveladores. En realidad, a su novela no le queda más remedio que triunfar. Sin embargo, todos estos factores quedan reducidos a lanada. Por muy prometedora y brillante que parezca, llega el momento en que uno se da cuenta de que ese susurro interior que te ha estado molestando desde el principio te está diciendo la verdad pura y dura: no funcionará. Le falta un elemento, esa chispa que hace cobrar vida a toda buena historia. Los hechos históricos y culinarios son lo de menos. Tu historia está emocionalmente muerta, ahí está el quid. Semejante revelación puede destrozarte el alma, lo dejo con un ansia muy dolorosa.

Llegó a un restaurante, estaba bastante lleno, Tiene que sentarse donde buenamente pueda, con quien quiera esté ocupando la mesa.

Se encontró con una mujer, era hermosa. De cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía un aspecto de 40 años, no más.

Dean no sintió atracción por ella (él es gay, por si no lo sabían) después de todo, fue fácil entablar una conversación. Es decir, fue la típica conversación entre una mujer nórdica cordial y curiosa y un mochilero extranjero.

Cuando le reveló su línea de trabajo, se le pusieron los ojos como platos y empezó a asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza. Ya era hora de irse para Dean y tenía la mano levantada para llamar la atención del camarero y pedir la cuenta.

Entonces, la mujer le dijo:

—Tengo una historia que le hará creer en Dios.

Bajó la mano. No se fiaba. ¿Tenía un testigo de Jehová llamando a su puerta?

—Dígame: ¿su historia tiene lugar hace dos mil años en algún lugar remoto del Imperio romano?

Le preguntó.

—No.

Quizás fuera un evangelista musulmán.

— ¿Tiene lugar en la Arabia del siglo VII?

—No, para nada. Empieza aquí, en Noruega, hace algunos años y acaba, me place decirle, en el mismo país de donde viene usted.

— ¿Y dice que me hará creer en Dios?

—Sí.

—Eso es mucho pedir.

—No tanto para que no pueda alcanzarlo.

Apareció mi camarero. Vacilé unos instantes. Pedí dos cafés. Nos presentamos. La mujer se llamaba Cressida Cowel.

—Le ruego que me cuente su historia —

le dijo.

—Deberá prestar la atención pertinente

me repuso.

—Lo haré— dije, sacando papel y pluma.

—Dígame, ¿ha visitado el jardín botánico? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ayer.

— ¿Se fijó en las vías del pequeño ferrocarril?

—Sí, las vi.

—Cada domingo el tren sigue funcionando para la diversión de los niños. Pero antes funcionaba cada media hora de cada día. ¿Tomó nota de los nombres de las estaciones?

—Una se llama Bug Buglar. Está al lado del jardín de rosas.

—Efectivamente. ¿Y la otra?

—No me acuerdo.

—Es que quitaron el letrero. La otra estación se llamaba Berk. El pequeño tren tenía dos paradas: Bog Boglar y Berk. Hace muchos años había un zoológico en el Jardín Botánico de Noruega.

Siguió hablando. El tomo notas, los fundamentos de la historia.

—Debe hablar con él.

Le dijo, refiriéndose al protagonista

— Lo conocía muy, muy bien. Ahora es un hombre hecho y derecho. Debe hacerle todas las preguntas que quiera.

Más adelante, lo encontró, entre las nueve columnas de los Haddok que aparecen en la guía telefónica. El corazón le palpitaba mientras marcaba el número. La voz que oí tenía una cadencia Vikinga en su acento nórdico, sutil pero inequívoco, como un aroma de incienso en el aire.

—De eso hace muchos años —me dijo.

Pero aceptó recibirlo. Se vieron muchas veces. Le mostró el diario que llevó durante los acontecimientos. Le mostró los recortes de prensa amarillentos que lo hicieron saltar a la fama de forma fugaz y oscura. Le contó su historia mientras El iba tomando nota. Casi un año después, tras bastantes contratiempos, recibió una grabación y un informe del Ministerio de Transporte de Japón. Fue mientras escuchaba aquella cinta que estuvo de acuerdo con la señora Cowel, en que esta historia era, efectivamente, una historia capaz de hacer creer en Dios

* * *

…

 **KatnissSakura: are una combinación exacta del libro de "Una aventura extraordinaria" y de las películas de "Como entrenar a tu dragón". Gracias por comentar, eres de mis escritoras favoritas pero no he tenido tiempo para comentar tus hermosos fics, aunque me sigue agobiando la idea de que en el de "Decisiones", lo que Valka haya encontrado no sea un huevo de dragón, si no, más bien un aguacate :'D**

 **ali nav: aquí la tienes, gracias por comentar, no estoy segura de poder estar publicando seguido todo el tiempo, que bien que te encante la película, ahora podrás leerla y con tus personajes favoritos y combinados con esta :'D**

 **PD: necesito ayuda Chic s, alguien me puede decir como se llama el dragón fosforescente de hermosas alas que parece un Skrill? Es que no he visto la primera serie :'C y también, el dragón blanco de la nueva serie, ¿Cuál es su nombre en español?**

 **Gracias por la ayuda, esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Hipo

Hipo:

Vive en noruega. Es un hombre menudo y delgado; No pasa de 1.82 Cabello caoba rojizo. Ojos color esmeralda. Tiene canas alrededor de las sienes. Cuarenta años, máximo. Una tez acanelada llena de pecas en las mejillas y la curva ósea de la nariz.

Rostro expresivo. Habla apresuradamente, las manos inquietas. No pierde el tiempo en temas triviales. Va directamente al grano.


	4. Esto, es Berk

**Hubo un pequeño cambio en el capitulo, para todos aquellos que habían leído antes del pequeño pero importante cambio.**

* * *

Esto, es Berk…

El zoológico de dragones más famoso de Noruega… Bueno, de todas partes.

Era un zoológico enorme, se extendía por incontables hectáreas, tan grande que se necesitaba un tren para explorarlo. Tienes que imaginarte un lugar húmedo y frio, bañado por la tenue luz del sol y colores brillantes.

Para mí era el paraíso sobre la tierra. Recuerdo la experiencia de haberme criado en un zoológico con gran cariño. Vivía a cuerpo de rey. ¿Qué otro chico tenía un jardín tan enorme y exuberante como el mío para jugar? ¿Qué palacio tenía semejante colección de dragones salvajes? De pequeño, mi despertador era una manada de dragones "Trueno Tambor". No teníamos relojes suizos pero podíamos confiar en que los dragones se pondrían a rugir a voz en grito entre las cinco y media y las seis de la mañana.

El desayuno se veía interrumpido por los cantos que consistían de silbidos y gruñidos de los "Terribles Terrores", estaban libres por todo el zoológico debido a que eran increíblemente gentiles y un poco traviesos de vez en cuando.

Salía hacia el colegio seguido de la mirada dulce no sólo de mi madre, sino también del gigantisimo "Salvajibestia" el rey de los dragones, con esos ojos llenos de paz que te inundaban de tranquilidad al observarlos. Además de la tierna mirada del grupo de los "Cortatormentas" aquellos dragones pacíficos de cuatro alas. O de las miradas vivarachas de los "Grunidos tambaleantes" y de los bebes "Clava garras" que todavía estaban desperezándose y bostezando a aquella hora.

Tenía que ir mirando hacia arriba mientras corría por debajo de algunos de los árboles por si los "terrores nocturnos" me interceptaban para jugar. Mejor pasar por debajo de los árboles anti incendios que cobijaban a grandes colonias de dragones "Gusafuego" A esa hora de la mañana, los Gusafuego no estaban para "intentos" de asaltos, excepto algún concierto disonante de chillidos y parloteo. A la salida a veces me detenía delante del terrario para mirar los "Cremallerus espantosus" de color verde brillante, o amarillo y azul intenso, o marrón y verde clarito. O quizás me llamaran la atención los "Mortiferos Nadders" los "Caza viento" volando casi tan rápido como un legendario furia nocturna lo aria, lástima que ya estén extintos.

Los "espectro de hielo"escondiéndose entre la nieve de su espacio acondicionado. Los "cortalluvia", o tal vez algo más pequeño: los extingue humo. Los inseparables "muerte susurrantes" siendo observados por su madre. Los "Gronckles" Muy remota era la probabilidad de que se hubieran levantado y puesto en movimiento. Los "corta hielo", los "cuernotronantes" mostrando su valentía entre ellos, el "Corta leña" frotando su espalda contra un áspero tronco con la intención de rascarse. Los "rapidijones" saltando y corriendo de un lugar a otro. Los "Pesadilla voladora" bebiendo de su amado estanque. El dulce canto en coro por varios "Canción mortal" amortiguada tras esos vidrios a prueba de sonido que rodeaban todo su gigante montículo de rocas y vegetación. (Siendo únicamente alimentados por cualquier otro tipo de carne). Cada mañana antes de salir por la puerta principal, siempre me quedaba con una última imagen que era corriente e inolvidable a la vez: una flor gigante con olor a chocolate formada por un "Tramphosico". el silencio majestuoso de un "Rompe huesos"; la boca obesa y abierta de un "Eructcalido", el semblante senil y lascivo de un "Pesadilla monstruosa". El "muerte dulce" enterrándose bajo la arena para sacar su lengua con olor a dulce. La de un "colmillo afilado" dejando aquellos curiosos trozos de roca con forma de cristal en el suelo. O un "Metamorfala" apareciendo y desapareciendo conforme cambiaba de lugar. Pero tenía que absorber todas estas riquezas rápidamente mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la escuela. Era al salir de clase cuando descubría sin prisas lo que se siente cuando tienes un "terrible terror" hurgando amistosamente entre tu ropa en busca de un aperitivo, o cuando tienes un "Gruñido tambaleante" interceptándote para percibir tu estado emocional con la cresta en alto y vibrante.

Ojalá pudiera transmitir la perfección de un "Caldero" cuando entra al agua, un "Tifomerang" haciendo su marca de fuego en el suelo o simplemente la de un skrill cuando vuelve la cabeza. Pero las palabras zozobran en semejantes mares. Lo mejor es imaginártelo si quieres sentirlo.

En los zoológicos, igual que en la naturaleza, las mejores horas de visita son al amanecer y al atardecer. Es la hora en que los dragones se animan. Se despiertan, salen de sus refugios y se acercan sigilosamente a la orilla del agua. Muestran sus vestiduras. Cantan sus canciones. Se vuelven los unos hacia los otros y practican sus ritos. Hay una gran recompensa para el ojo que observa y el oído que escucha. Durante más horas de las que podría contar fui testigo discreto de las expresiones de la vida más afectadas y diversas que honran a nuestro planeta. Es algo tan brillante, estrepitoso, extraño y delicado que puede incluso aturdirte los sentidos.

* * *

 **…**

 **Y por fin vimos más de HTTYD.**

 **Flopi216: Gracias, y también, gracias por ayudarme con los nombres, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **KatnissSakura Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. Igualmente saludos. ah y por cierto... te invito a leer "Luz de medianoche". ;)**

 **ali nav: ya encontré la serie, gracias por tu ayuda. Y para tu agrado, por fin nos meteremos en el tema de los dragones (algo que yo también estaba esperando) igualmente cuídate, Gracias también por comentar.**

 **Me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a KatnissSakura por la hermosísima imagen editada para el fic. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Esperemos pacientemente el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y por los favs y follows.  
Gracias también a los lectores fantasmas, espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic. Los invito a comentar.**


	5. Hipo (segunda parte)

**No se preocupen si no reconocieron a todos los dragones utilizados en el capitulo anterior, yo tampoco los conocía, me apoye en la wikipedia de dragones, ahí están todos.**

 **…**

Capitulo 5

Es un cocinero excelente. La casa caldeada siempre huele a algo delicioso. Su estante de especias parece salido de una tienda de boticario. Cada vez que abre la nevera o el armario, veo marcas que ni siquiera reconozco; de hecho, no sé ni en qué idioma están escritas. Estamos en Noruega. Pero sabe preparar platos occidentales con la misma destreza. Prepara los macarrones más sabrosos y suaves que he probado en mi vida. Y sus tacos vegetarianos serían la envidia de todo México.

Me fijo en otro detalle: todos los armarios están hasta los topes.

Detrás de cada puerta, en cada estante, hay pilas y pilas de latas y paquetes cuidadosamente amontonados. Una reserva de comida que duraría más que el sitio de Leningrado.

* * *

 **…**

 **PD: ¡no tengo la menor idea de que es Leningrado! D:**

 **Contesto comentarios…**

 **Flopi216: Gracias, lo prometo, Por cierto, todo se lo debo a "KatnissSakura" ella fue quien lo edito, yo solo puse las letras, Gracias por comentar.**

 **KatnissSakura: Gracias, realmente fue difícil, de un momento a otro se me borro, y tuve que volver a empezar (me sonó a titulo escrito por ti Cx) además, no te preocupes, no fue mucho lo que cambie. Saludos igualmente, tengo la costumbre de ponerle letras a todas las imágenes de mis fics. Gracias por comentar.**


	6. Chimuelo

**Hoy contestare los reviews antes de que lean el capitulo.**

 **Si duro mucho en actualizar puede ser por dos razones: Porque mi madrastra se fue unos días y mi padre quiere que haga el negocio de la casa, o porque tengo un impresionante capitulo difícil de escribir… como este. No sale en el libro original a como sale en la película… por lo tanto, este es una obra completamente de mi puño y letra. Espero que les guste.**

 **Ah y… esta ocación, la razón de mi tardanza fue por ambas razones, estoy utilizando mi PC a escondidas.**

 **Contesto reviews…**

 **Flopi216: son cortos, porque en la historia, el entrevistador (en este caso, Dean DeBlois) define a Pi (en este caso, Hipo.) para que los lectores imaginen su forma de ser, o bueno, a si son los capítulos en el libro original, y mi meta, es escribir una combinación exacta. Gracias por comentar, me alegra que sigas esta historia.**

 **ali nav: muchas gracias, ahora sí, te tengo la escena que estoy segura que esperabas… No te preocupes por los reviews, me conformo con que sigas la historia, pero tengo que admitir que me encantan los reviews, gracias nuevamente.**

 **Ahora sí, empecemos.**

 **…**

* * *

Capitulo 5 "Chimuelo".

Según los zoólogos, los "furia nocturna" se habían extinguido hace más de 1000 años, desde la época de los vikingos…  
Se habían equivocado.

Encontraron un huevo de furia nocturna congelado, en algún nido abandonado de las montañas de Noruega, el único lugar en el mundo donde los dragones salvajes abundan.  
El huevo fue encubado, y la criatura fue criada en cautiverio.  
Es curioso, porque el huevo se abrió el día mismo día en que yo nací.

Los furia nocturna son indomables, los dragones más peligrosos existentes jamás creados.  
Cuando el dragón creció demasiado, el explorador que lo encontró decidió regalarlo al mejor zoológico que hubiera.

Un zoológico suficientemente adaptado para contener hasta la bestia más feroz.

Fue un honor que nuestro zoológico poseyera al último de los furia nocturna.

Un dragón joven de 10 años aun no nombrado.

Corrí emocionado por el camino que llevaba a la parte trasera de la nueva jaula.

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas?- Grito algo asustado.

Era Patán, mi primo, dos años mayor que yo. Que había logrado verme entrar por aquel túnel subterráneo.

Su padre era el cuidador, había estado esperando por horas a que se fuera de su puesto para aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? No debemos entrar sin él.

-No te preocupes, lo he visto hacer esto miles de veces-.

Se trataba de una inmensa caverna oscura de cemento, de forma rectangular, fría y húmeda, que llevaba a un solo camino.

En una esquina se encontraba una mesa llena de pescados ensangrentados.

Tomé uno, bastante grande a mi parecer, y lo deje caer frente a los barrotes de la única jaula, tallé mis manos sobre mi chaleco afelpado de piel, para comenzar a girar algo parecido a un timón en la pared, que accionaba la puerta trasera.

-¡Hipo!- intento advertirme en voz baja intentando que el dragón no lo escuchara.

Lo ignoré.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor furia nocturna?-.

Aquella palanca me resultaba algo difícil de mover.

-¡Vámonos Hipo! Nos meterás en problemas.

Siguió "gritando" en voz baja.

-Quiero conocer al nuevo dragón-.

Comente inocentemente, sacando de quicio a mi primo, se le notaba lo asustado que estaba.

Me senté finalmente en el suelo, lancé el pescado entre los barrotes a prueba de dragones y lo retomé, manchando mis manos con la sangre poco espesa del pescado. Mientras acomodaba los codos sobre mis rodillas para esperar.

Patán hiso su último intento de convencerme, agachándose y tomándome del hombro.

-Tú no eres el cuidador Hipo… vámonos-.

La sombra del dragón comenzó a verse en el suelo, se acercaba lentamente…

Patán se puso de pie y se fue corriendo, tal vez por miedo, o para acusarme de desobediencia. No me importó.

La cabeza del ser necroso se asomo por aquel camino. Y me miró.

Los hilos curvos se su iris parecían infinitos, le daban un toque de verde toxico con tintes amarillos que daban la sensación de absorberte el alma.

Avanzó, y se detuvo por un momento al mirarme de frente. No dejo su posición amenazante, pero dilato sus pupilas, relajo sus facciones reptilianas y giro su cabeza con curiosidad.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, mi respiración se ajitó, estaba excitado emocionalmente, todo en si en el dragón era hermoso.

Tanta adrenalina me hiso recordar lo que hacía.

Lo único que podía pedir era observarlo más de cerca.

Trague saliva nervioso y extendí un poco más los brazos acercando el pescado lo más posible para llamar su atención.

-Eso es amigo… es para ti-.

Su mirada fue afinada nuevamente, no pude evitar contemplar el negro profundo de semejantes pupilas expresivas… era como si todo mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido, y mi universo se concentrara únicamente en su profunda mirada que me dejaba sin aliento.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente conforme la criatura avanzaba.

Sus pasos felinos y delicados sintonizaban con su ronroneo apenas perceptible.

Una increíble combinación de asombro y temor y sobre todo curiosidad se adueño de mis sentidos.

Un pequeño olfateo, y sentí su leve aliento acariciar mi rostro.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al casi pegar su nariz al pescado, relamió sus labios, haciendo un sonido húmedo, trago saliva y me miro una vez más.

Su expresión de apetito cambio a curiosidad, levantó ligeramente sus apéndices auditivos, que antes, habían pertenecido pegadas a su cráneo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue como mirar su alma, a través de sus ojos, con sentimientos tiernos e inteligentes… tan sabio, tan dulce.

Una oleada de sensaciones aturdieron mis sentidos en una milésima de segundo.

Curiosidad… curiosidad en ambos, curiosidad por el otro, curiosidad por nuestro mundo.

Una infinidad de cosas por descubrir entre nosotros mismos.

No era una bestia desalmada como lo etiquetaban en los libros. Sino una criatura increíble e inocente, con un alma, que reflejaba la mía.

Sonreí. No encontré mejor agradecimiento que alimentarla.

Baje mis ojos, queriendo señalar el pescado, dio una relamida mas a sus labios, un olfateo, y abrió pacientemente su boca desdentada, tal vez esperando a que le entregara el alimento.

-Vaya, no tienes dientes… no sabía que eras…

-NOOOOOOO- Grito mi padre, haciéndome enderezar de un susto y tirar el pez al suelo.

El dragón también se asustó, cambiando su posición a una amenazante y alzando sus alas. Sus ojos de la forma de una aguja, estirando los labios exponiendo encías y filosos colmillos Dio un rugido por lo bajo, y salió volando por donde llegó.

-Chimuelo-. Susurré.


End file.
